Atlantis in Space
by Reading Nut Cassirole
Summary: Wesley is kidnapped from the Enterprise by the Atlantis for talk...supposedly. this is my first fanfic and im not really sure if this is a good title for it but anyway enjoy : o yeah its rated k plus cuz im not sure if wat i write is rated k or k plus
1. the kidnapping

**Disclaimer: ok, this is my first time doing this so if I don't do it rite, please tell me. Ok, here it goes. I do not own anything, except all 7 seasons of star trek tng.**

This is my very first time showing my stories to anyone besides family, so I'm a little nervous. All I'm asking is that u please R&R. Thanx :)

* * *

Atlantis in Space

Scene in the transporter room

**Wesley:** Bye, Mom.

**Dr. Crusher: **I wish you would come with me. It would be a great experience for you.

**Wesley:** Mom, you know my job is on the _Enterprise_.

**Dr. Crusher: **Oh… You're so much like your father.

They hug, then Dr. Crusher gets on the transporter.

**Wesley: **Bye, Mom.

The transporter activates and Dr. Crusher disappears.

Scene on the Bridge

Wesley walks in.

**Picard: **Are we clear to leave, Mr. Crusher?

**Wesley (with a smile on his face):** Yes, Sir.

**Picard: **Very well. Set coarse for Trolin 4, warp 3.

**Wesley:** Aye, Sir. Corse and speed laid in.

**Picard:** Engage.

* * *

**Worf:** Sir. Two ships are approaching in opposite directions. One is closer than the other.

**Picard:** Put the closer ship on screen.

A ship appears on the screen.

**Worf: **We've scanned the ship, their weapons are not a threat to us.

**Picard:** What's their destination?

**Worf: **They are coming right toward us.

**Picard:** Us? Well… all stop, let's see what they want. Open hailing frequencies.

**Worf: **Open, Sir.

**Picard:** This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Fediration Starship, _Enterprise._

They wait a few seconds.

**Worf: **No response, Sir.

**Picard: **Unidentified vessel, please respond.

A light goes across the bridge continuously.

**Picard: **What's going on?

**Data: **They are scanning us, Sir.

The light stops.

**Worf: **Sir, the ship is now hailing _us_.

**Picard: **On screen.

**Triton: **Captain, I'm Captain Triton of the ship _Atlantis_. I'm sorry about not responding to your hail, but you know how it is, meeting a strange ship in space that's a lot more powerful than myself, I have to be careful.

**Picard: **So it was you that was scanning us.

**Triton: **Afraid so, Captain.

**Picard: **Well… we are out here to meet new people and unless we are threatened, we do not fire on other ships.

**Triton:** Oh… I see. But that's not the only reason I was scanning your ship, Captain.

**Riker: **Then why _was_ you scanning our ship.

**Triton: **Oh. Well, Commander, I'm searching for someone.

**Riker:** Who are you looking for? Maybe we can help you find them.

**Triton: **Why thank you, Commander. I would be very grateful for your help. I'm looking for a young boy… oh, what was his name. (Thinks for a second.) Oh, yeah, I remember. Crusher. Wesley Crusher.

Wesley looks up at the screen in surprise then at Picard.

**Picard: **What do you want with him?

**Triton: **I just wanted to meet him. His mom, Beverly, has told me so much about him.

**Picard: **How do you know Beverly?

**Triton: **I met her on one of the star bases of your Fediration.

**Riker: **We'll help you locate this Wesley Crusher boy.

**Triton:** Thank you, Commander.

The screen turns off.

**Picard: **Mr. Worf, contact Star base 562 and patch it through to my ready room.

**Worf: **Aye, Sir.

Picard walks into his ready room, sits down in his chair, and looks at the view screen. The Starfleet symbol appears on the screen, then a communication officer appears.

**Communication officer: **What can I do for you, Captain?

**Picard:** Has Dr. Beverly Crusher left yet?

**Communication officer: **Not yet, Sir.

**Picard: **Patch me through to her.

The communication officer nods her head and then Dr. Crusher appears on the screen.

**Dr. Crusher: **Captain, what can I do for you?

**Picard: **Dr., do you know a man named Triton?

**Dr. Crusher: **Triton… No. Why?

**Picard: **His ship is here and he said he knew you. He said you met him at a star base.

Dr. Crusher looks down and thinks for a second, then looks up.

**Dr. Crusher: **No, Captain, I've never met him before. Listen, I've got to leave, the shuttle is leaving in 5 minutes.

**Picard: **Very well, Dr. Thank you and good luck.

**Dr. Crusher: **Thanks.

The screen goes blank, then Picard goes back to the bridge.

**Picard: **Mr. Worf, hail the _Atlantis_.

The screen comes on and Captain Triton is on it.

**Triton: **Captain, did you find anything out?

**Picard: **Yes. We do not have any idea where this Wesley Crusher person is. I'm sorry we could not be anymore help.

**Triton: **Captain, you and me both know that you know Wesley. According to the scan I did, he's on the bridge right now.

**Picard: **You have no proof of that. Do you even know what he looks like?

**Triton: **Of coarse, Captain, Beverly keeps in touch with me. She even sends pictures of her and Wesley to me sometimes.

**Picard: **You're lying.

**Triton: **Why would I lye about this, Captain. I heard he was on the _Enterprise_, so when I heard you say your ship was the _Enterprise_, I just wanted to see him for myself.

**Picard: **I talked with Beverly a few minutes ago and she said she's never heard of you.

Triton just stared at the screen, silently, for a few seconds.

**Triton: **Captain, she obviously doesn't remember me because of her work and because we haven't spoken or written to each other for months.

**Riker: **If Dr. Crusher really does know you, then she should remember you even though she's been working hard.

Triton looks back behind him then back at the screen with a worried look on his face.

**Picard: **What is the real reason you are trying to find him, Captain?

**Triton: **Captain, I promise. I just want to see him. Send him over here with a security team if you wish, please.

He looks behind him and then back at the screen with an even more worried look on his face.

**Picard: **What are you so afraid of?

**Triton: **What are you talking about, Captain? I'm not afraid of anything.

**Picard: **Then why do you keep looking off screen?

Triton slams his hand on the arm of his command chair then stands up.

**Triton (with anger and fear in his voice): **Picard, I demand that you send him over immediately! *sigh* (with a calmer voice and a straighter face) I'm sorry. I just… I mean… I…

A stern, strong looking woman pushes Triton out of the way.

**Ursula:** I am Ursula, Captain, and I am in charge of this ship. Why do you not allow Wesley Crusher to come here?

**Picard: **Because he is my responsibility and I cannot allow him to go over to an unknown ship.

**Ursula:** He is one boy, and he is also capable of making his own decisions. What does he say?

Both Ursula and the bridge crew look at Wesley for his answer.

**Picard: **Wesley?

Wesley looks at Picard then at Ursula on the screen.

**Wesley (with a frightened look on his face): **I… don't want to go to your ship.

**Ursula (with an outraged look on her face): **You are only saying that because your Captain wants you to. (to Picard) You will tell him to come over or I'll have your whole ship destroyed!

Ursula cuts off the communications.

Picard looks at Riker, then at Wesley, then back at Riker again.

**Picard: **Mr. Worf, contact the shuttle Dr. Crusher's on and patch it through to my ready room. Number One.

Both Picard and Riker go into the Captain's ready room, and sits down in front of the screen.

**Dr. Crusher: **This is the Medical shuttle, _Tour_, what do you need _Enterprise_?

**Picard: **Beverly, are you busy at the moment?

**Dr. Crusher: **No, not at the moment. Why?

Picard looks at Riker then back at the screen.

**Picard: **Beverly…

**Worf (over the intercom): **Captain, Ursula is requesting to talk to you.

**Picard: **(to Beverly) Beverly, please monitor this conversation with us. (to Worf, over the intercom) Worf, put it through to my screen.

**Worf (over the intercom): **Aye, Sir.

Ursula's face came on half of the screen.

**Ursula: **Captain, may I beam aboard your ship to talk to you face to face?

**Picard: **You may.

Ursula's face went off the screen, then she appeared in the room.

Picard and Riker both stand up in response to her arrival, but then sits back down.

**Picard: **I didn't expect you to arrive so quickly.

**Ursula: **I'm sorry, Captain, but I must speak to you about the boy.

**Picard: **Well, it's not up to me really.

**Ursula: **Then who is it up to so that I may talk to them about it.

Picard looks at her and then turns the screen around so Ursula could see Dr. Crusher.

**Picard: **This is Dr. Crusher, and she's the one to talk to.

* * *

Riker comes out of the Captain's ready room followed by Picard and Ursula.

**Picard: **You have no other reason to be here, so leave my ship.

**Ursula: **You will not get away with this, Captain. You, your ship, and everyone on it will be destroyed.

**Picard: **We have scanned your ship, and we have learned that your weapons are no match for our ship.

Ursula looks at Picard with an angry face, then signals her ship to beam her back to the _Atlantis_.

**Ursula: **We shall she about that, Captain.

She disappears from the bridge.

**Worf: **Captain, the other ship is hailing us.

**Picard: **Put it on the screen.

A beautiful, blond haired woman comes on the screen.

**Megan: **Hello, I am Megan Ferrel. This ship is the _Alexandria_.

**Picard: **I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the _U.S.S. Enterprise_.

**Megan: **Wonderful. What is the name of the ship you are talking to?

**Picard: **It's called the _Atlantis_.

**Megan (with a big smile): **Oh, wonderful. I must talk with them.

Megan cuts the communication off and Picard turns and looks at Riker with eyes wide and eyebrows raised.

**Picard: **That was different.

**Worf: **Sir, the _Atlantis_ is powering up wepons.

**Picard (annoyed): **Raise shields. Go to red alert.

Worf pushed a few buttons on his consul.

**Worf: **Sir, we are being hailed by the _Alexandria_.

**Picard (to no one in particular): **What do they want now? (to Worf) On screen.

Megan comes on the screen smiling.

**Megan: **Captain, you have no sensible reason to have your shields up.

**Picard: **I know, but we are required to raise shields when a ship targets our ship.

**Megan: **But you can prevent you destruction.

**Riker: **Ms. Ferrel, we don't feel threatened by the _Atlantis_. Their weapons are not a threat to us.

**Worf: **Sir, I rescanned the _Atlantis_, their weapons are not the same.

**Picard: **WHAT?!?

**Worf: **Their weapons are more powerful than ours.

**Picard: **And their shields?

**Worf: **Stronger.

**Riker: **How can they have weapons and shields that are not a threat to us one minute and a threat to us the next.

**Megan: **They are more powerful than you thank.

**Picard: **Apparently so. Mr. Worf, shields at Maximum.

**Worf: **Aye, Sir.

**Riker: **Ms. Ferrel, do you know why the _Atlantis_ is attacking?

**Megan: **Of course I do.

**Picard: **Why is it not sensible to have our shields raised when they have their weapons pointed at us?

**Megan: **I told you, Captain, because you can prevent it.

**Picard (with a little anger in his voice): **How!

**Megan: **By giving the boy to Ursula.

**Picard: **What boy?

**Megan:** I don't know his name, but you know who I'm talking about. Oh, and , Captain, they can get him if they want, their transporter is much more sophisticated than your's.

**Riker: **What do you mean?

**Megan: **I will let them explain it to you, they may even show you. Good-bye, Captain.

The screen goes back to show the _Atlantis_.

**Worf: **Sir, the _Atlantis_ is now hailing us.

**Picard: **On screen.

**Ursula: **Captain, I will give you one more chance to hand over the boy before I destroy your ship.

Wesley looks back at Picard and Riker and sees that their face was calmer than his, then turns back to the screen. (while Picard talked)

**Picard: **I said it before and I will say it again… NO!

**Triton: **Captain, you are foolish to keep him, and I promise no harm will come to him.

**Riker: **How can we trust you?

**Triton: **(to Ursula) Ursula, darling, please, let me handle this.

Ursula looks at him, then to the screen, then back at Triton.

**Ursula: **(to Triton) Alright, but you better get him.

**Triton: **(to Ursula) I will, darling, don't worry about it.

Ursula takes one more look at the screen, then walks off screen. Triton shakes his head, then looks at the screen.

**Triton: **(to Picard) Captain, I'm sorry about that. She thinks she can get whatever she wants.

**Picard: **I see. Well… I don't care who I'm talking to, my answer is still no.

**Triton: **Captain, please, try to be reasonable. It will only be for a few hours and my offer still stands.

**Riker: **What offer was that?

**Triton: **That you may send a security team with him. Captain, I beg of you.

**Picard: **You still haven't told us why you want him to go to your ship.

**Riker: **If you tell us, we might let him go to your ship.

**Triton (surprised): **You will?

**Picard: **He said might. Tell us the reason.

Triton just stares at the screen with a surprised look on his face.

**Picard: **Captain Triton?

**Triton (still shocked): **Uhh… I'm sorry. I didn't think it would be that easy.

**Picard: **So, you will tell us why you want him?

**Triton: **Of course, Captain. We need to talk to him.

**Picard (a little annoyed): **Yes, but why or what do you want to talk to him about.

Triton starts to open his mouth, but closes it and looks off screen.

**Ursula (angry and off screen): **Your time is up, Triton!

Triton stands up and runs off screen.

**Triton (off screen): **NO!

**Ursula (off screen): **You can't stop me!

**Triton (off screen): **But I may have found a way to get him without doing that!

There was silence for a few seconds.

**Ursula (off screen): **You're too late. (to another officer) Raise shields to maximum and proceed.

Picard looks at Riker then sees a bright, shimmering light coming in the direction of the helm.

**Picard (very angry): **Triton!

**Triton: **Please, Captain, let me handle this.

Triton cuts off communications, and the screen shows the_ Atlantis_.

**Riker: **(to Picard) Well… What now?


	2. finding out the truth

Well here's the next chap. Sorry it's not as long.

* * *

Scene on the bridge of the _Atlantis_.

Wesley appears on the bridge next to Ursula.

**Triton:** Ursula, I said I would handle it.

**Ursula:** You were taking to long. (to another officer) Take him (points to Wesley) to the room we have prepared for him.

The officer takes Wesley off the bridge.

**Triton: **Why do you want him so bad? All we want to do is talk to him.

**Ursula: **_You_ want to talk to him. I, on the other hand, have much bigger plans for him.

Ursula walks out of the room. Triton looks at the _Enterprise_ on the screen and sighs, then walks out of the room.

Scene in a room on the _Atlantis_.

The officer taking Wesley to the room pushes him into the room and closes the door. Wesley, picking himself off the ground, goes and sits on the bed that is in the room, when someone knocks on the door and walks in, and sits down next to him.

**Ariel:** Hi. My name is Ariel. I heard you were in here and wanted to come and thank you.

**Wesley (with a confused look on his face): **Why, for being kidnapped?

Ariel just looks at him shocked.

**Ariel: **You mean you didn't come over here voluntarily?

**Wesley: **No! They beamed me off my bridge without mine or my captain's permission!

Ariel gets up and walks towards the door.

**Wesley:** Hey, where are you going?

**Ariel (without stopping or turning around): **To talk to my father.

Ariel walks out the door. Wesley just sits back and sighs.

Scene in Triton's living courters.

Triton is sitting in a chair with a cup of warm tea, when someone knocks on his door.

**Triton: **Come in.

Ariel walks in, not in the best of mood.

**Ariel: **Dad, why did you bring him here against his will?! You told me you weren't going to do that!

Triton puts his tea on the table next to him and stands up.

**Triton (in a softer tone than she was using):** Ariel, I didn't bring him here against his will, Ursula did.

**Ariel (in a calmer voice than before):** Ursula? But you told me you just wanted to talk to him. Why bring him against his will for that?

**Triton: **I don't know, honey. Ursula said she had bigger plans for him.

**Ariel (raising her voice a little):** What kind of plans?!

**Triton: **I don't know, but I'm going to try and find out.

Triton walks towards the door and Ariel is following.

**Ariel: **Tell me what you find out. I'll be with the boy.

**Triton:** Ok. And his name is Wesley.

**Ariel:** Alright. Thanks.

They both round a corner and then walk in opposite directions.

Scene on the bridge of the _Enterprise_.

Picard is sitting in the chair waiting.

**Picard:** Anything yet, Mr. Worf?

**Worf:** No, Sir. They are not responding to our hails.

Picard sighs madly, then stands up and walks to his ready room.

**Picard (while walking):** Number One, you have the bridge. Keep me informed.

**Riker: **Yes, Sir.

Picard walks into his ready room and sits down behind his desk. He turns his computer on to search for some information.

**Worf (over the intercom):** Sir, the _Atlantis_ is leaving and the _Alexandria_ is hailing us.

Picard turns his computer off and walks out of the ready room and onto the bridge.

**Picard (a little aggravated):** Put the _Alexandria_ on the screen.

Worf touches a few buttons on his panel and Megan comes onto the screen.

**Megan: **Captain, did you solve the problem between you and the _Atlantis_?

**Picard: **Well if you must know, Ursula just took him out from under our noses.

**Megan: **Yes, she did say she was going to do that if you didn't send him over by yourself.

**Worf: **Sir, the _Atlantis_ is going out of sensor range.

Picard looks back at Worf and then back at the screen.

**Picard (even more angry):** Ms. Ferrel, are you helping them escape?

**Megan (still as chipper as ever):** Of course, Captain, just like she asked me to.

**Worf: **Sir, the _Atlantis_ is no longer in sensor range.

Picard sighs.

**Picard: **Well, Ms. Ferrel, your attempts succeeded. And if you don't mind we must now locate the _Atlantis_ so that we can get Wesley back.

Picard made the cut off signal to Worf and the screen went back to showing the ship.

**Picard:** Follow the _Atlantis_, maximum warp.

**Conn Officer: **Aye, Sir.

Scene in a hall on the _Atlantis_.

Triton is racing down to the room where Wesley and Ariel are. When he gets there he opens the door and dashes inside.

**Ariel:** Dad, what's wrong?

**Triton (still panting):** I talked… to Ursula… and we… are going… to Atlantis.

**Ariel: **WHAT!?! What are we going back there for?! That planet has been destroyed for over two years!

**Triton (no longer panting):** Well, she thinks Wesley can bring our planet back.

**Wesley: **Whoa, whoa, whoa. Are you telling me that she wants me to bring a destroyed planet back?

**Triton:** Exactly. She has this machine and she says it will bring our planet back.

**Ariel (confused):** So what does that have to do with Wes? If this machine can save our planet, why does she need Wes?

**Triton:** She says the only way to make the machine work is by having someone in the machine. It shoots a light beam through the person's chest, and then it takes the life right out of the person. I guess that's how she's planning on bringing our planet back to life.

Wesley looks down and then sits down on the bed.

**Wesley:** So, she's going to _kill_ me?

* * *

Thanks to January in June for being my first reviewer and believing that I can do it.

And just to let everyone know, all my stories won't be in a script form.


	3. plans

Sorry it took so long to get this up but with school and every day life it takes time away from me. So here's the next ch. Please R&R 

* * *

**Triton: **Not if I can help it.

The room falls silent for a few minutes.

**Ariel (in a low voice): **So what are you going to do about it, Dad?

**Triton (in a thinking voice): **I don't know yet. I'm going to try and get Ursula to tell me more of her plan. Maybe I can talk her out of it, but whatever happens, (turns toward Wesley) I will do whatever I can to save you.

**Wesley (looking up and afraid): **I know you will… I just…

**Ariel: **(touching Wesley on the shoulder) Wes, we will find a way to help you. I'll do what I can, too. I can go anywhere on this ship, including the engine room, so I will try and slow us down. Maybe the _Enterprise_ will catch up to us.

**Wesley (now calm, but still a little afraid): **Thanks. I know you'll do what you can.

* * *

Scene on the bridge of the _Enterprise_.

Captain Picard is sitting in his chair staring at the screen.

**Picard (without taking his eyes off the screen): **Lt., have we found the _Atlantis_ yet?

**Worf (with his normal frustrated voice): **No, Sir. There has been…

Worf stops talking and starts messing with his console.

**Picard (turning towards Worf):** Lt., what is it?

**Worf (not looking up):** There is a ship coming into sensor range… but it is not coming toward us, we are coming up on it.

**Picard (turning to the screen): **Is it the _Atlantis_?

Worf pushes a few buttons on his console, then looks towards Picard.

**Worf: **It is the _Atlantis_, Sir. They seem to be slowing down.

Scene in the engine room of the _Atlantis_.

**Sebastian: **What's going on down there! Why are we slowing down!? (to himself) Oh, Ursula is not going to be happy. (to the others) Let's move before Ursula finds out!

Ariel walks out from behind the engine core with a smile on her face, walks out without anyone knowing she was in there.

Scene in Ursula's living courters.

Ursula is sitting at a desk working on some paper work, when there is a knock on the door.

**Ursula (a little annoyed): **Come.

Triton walks in and takes a seat in front of her desk.

**Triton: **Ursula, we need to talk.

Ursula doesn't even look up.

**Triton (a little more aggravated): **Ursula!

Ursula stops looking at her papers and looks up at Triton.

**Ursula: **What do you need Triton?

**Triton: **We need to talk about Wesley.

Ursula just looks at him.

**Triton (angry): **We took him from his ship without his permission. We have his ship searching for us non-stop. And then I find out that you're going to use him in a machine that will _kill_ him. What was you thinking, Ursula?

Ursula straightens her papers and then gets up and walks to the food dispenser. Triton just stares at her.

**Ursula: **Triton, we have a way to get our planet back and all your worried about is the boy that will do that for us.

**Triton (still angry): **We have no right to just take someone and kill them like that.

Ursula turns around and looks straight at him.

**Ursula: **Maybe you don't know what to do about it, but do. I want our people to have our planet back and that boy will do it for us.

**Triton: **BUT _HOW_!

**Ursula (still calm):** In a few hours you will know.

Scene on the bridge of the _Enterprise_.

Beverly is on the screen and Picard is talking to her. She doesn't look to happy.

**Beverly: **What are you saying, Jean-Luc?

**Picard: **Beverly, we're doing all we can at the moment, and…

**Beverly:** NO! I don't want to hear anymore excuses, Jean-Luc. You're near the planet I'm on and I want to be back on the _Enterprise_ now!

Picard looked at Riker then back at Beverly.

**Picard: **Alright, Dr., we'll be by to pick you up shortly.

Beverly nodded her head then the screen went back to showing the stars.

**Picard: **Mr. Worf, don't lose that ship. (to the helm) Helm, set coarse for Tantom 6.

**Helm:** Aye, Sir.

Scene in Wesley's room.

Triton walks into the room and sees Wesley and Ariel talking about what she did, and walks over to them and sits down.

**Triton:** Ok, so this is what we have to do. We have to get a message to the _Enterprise_ and tell them what's going on. Then we have to make a plan to get Wes off this ship before we get to where our planet was destroyed.

**Ariel: **Well, that will be a _little_ easier than what it sounds.

**Triton:** Oh, how so?

**Ariel:** I did something to the engine core and it slowed us down but not a lot, we're still moving. I did all I could but at least I gave us some time before we get there.

**Triton: **Yes, every little thing helps. Now, all we have to do is get a message to the _Enterprise_ without Ursula finding out.


	4. the rescue

**Sorry it took so long to get this ch. up but school and life stuff kept me busy. Hope you enjoy this last ch. please tell me what you think and if I write anymore it won't be like this.**

* * *

**Wesley:** What about my communicator? I can use that to contact the _Enterprise_.

**Triton:** Of course, why didn't I think of that?

Triton leaves the room. A few minutes later he returns with Wesley's communicator in hand.

**Triton (handing the communicator to Wesley): **Here.

Wesley takes the communicator and taps it.

**Wesley:** Wesley to the _Enterprise._ Come in _Enterprise._

They waited a few minutes, then tried again.

**Picard (over communicator): **Wesley, are you all right.

**Wesley:** Yes, Sir. I have a way of getting off this ship if you can just get in transporter range.

**Picard (over communicator): **Really? Well, we've noticed that the ship has slowed down. We should be in transporter range in about 10 minutes, as long as the ship does not speed up that is.

**Ariel: **I don't think the ship will be moving faster any time soon. In fact, it might even slow down more.

Triton looked at Ariel.

**Triton: **What on earth did you do, Ariel?

Ariel just smiled.

**Picard (over communicator):** Well then, we shall see you in a while, Mr. Crusher.

**Wesley:** Yes, Sir.

* * *

As the _Enterprise_ came closer to the _Atlantis_, the crew on the bridge of the _Enterprise _sees that the _Atlantis_ has stopped completely.

**Worf:** Sir, I have scanned the _Atlantis,_ and it seems that their shields are down.

Picard looked at Riker.

**Picard: **Well, Number One, it looks like we don't have to worry about picking Beverly up.

**Riker (with a smile on his face): **No, Sir.

**Picard (to the helmsmen): **Ensign, take us to transporter range.

**Helmsmen: **Aye, Sir.

**Picard:** Picard to transporter room.

**O'Brian (over intercom):** O'Brian here.

**Picard:** Prepare to beam Wes…

**Worf (interrupting Picard):** Sir, the ships engines are going critical.

**Picard:** Mr. O'Brian, prepare to beam Wesley and anyone else in that room aboard immediately.

**O'Brian (over intercom):** Aye, Sir.

Silence loomed the bridge as they watched the ship carefully.

The ship exploded and both Picard and Riker stand up from there seat.

**Picard: **O'Brian, do you have them?

There was silence for a few seconds.

**O'Brian (over intercom):** Yes, Sir, Wesley, one male, and one female are on board.

Picard gave a sigh of relief.

* * *

Wesley, Triton, and Ariel all enter the observation lounge. Picard, Riker, and the rest of the senior staff, besides Beverly, are waiting on them.

Wesley introduced Triton and Ariel to all of them, then they all sit down in the chairs.

**Picard:** Mr. Crusher, would you mind telling me what the heck happened over there to make that ship blow up.

Wesley looked at him then at Ariel.

**Ariel: **Actually, Wesley didn't do anything with it, I did.

**Picard (a little shocked):** You? Well then, would you care to tell me what happened?

**Ariel:** Well, I don't really know what I did. I just pushed a few buttons and, well…

**Geordie:** What exactly did you push and on what?

**Ariel:** I don't know. Why does it matter?

**Picard: **Ariel, wasn't it?

Ariel nodded.

**Picard:** Well, your ship just blew up.

**Ariel:** I didn't mean for that to happen, I was just trying to stall for time.

**Picard: **Ok, well since you don't have any where else to go, we can drop you two off at the nearest space station. They can find you a place to stay or help you get to a place you want to go.

**Triton:** Thank you, Captain, we appreciate your help.

**Picard:** We're always happy to help.


End file.
